Rivalku, Pacarku
by Frost the Mischief
Summary: [FangBoy] Fang jatuh hati pada pemuda berkuasa elemen, Boboiboy. Tapi, dia berada dalam dilema. Karena apa? Karena pemuda yang disukainya telah berpecah lima! Karena apa pula Boboiboy berpecah lima? Siapa pula persona Boboiboy yang diincarnya? Baca aja lanjutannya :p
1. Dirampok

**Sebelum ada yang flame, saya mau bilang... HOMOPHOBIC TIDAK DIALU-ALUKAN! Kalau tidak suka, tekan aja tombol 'back' di ponsel anda. DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T CLICK THIS FIC! FIND ANOTHER FIC THAT YOU LIKE!**

 **Pair : FangBoy(main), Fang x FiveElemental!Boboiboy**

 **Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC hingga langit ke tujuh, karakter berumur 15 tahun(kecuali Gopal yang berumur 16 tahun dan Ying 14 tahun), No Boboiboy Thorn and Boboiboy Solar, de el el**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Nizam Razak, Anas Abdul Aziz dan kru-kru Animonsta Studio. Kalau punya saya, pasti sudah berantakan alur ceritanya.**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan di lorong yang sunyi. Ia bangun agak lewat dikit hari ini, karena semalaman bermain game Papa Zola bersama Gopal di rumahnya(atoknya). Terdapat bulatan gelap melingkari kedua-dua matanya, menjadikan ia terlihat seperti panda.

"Hoaaam~" Sesekali sebuah nguapan keluar dari mulut pemuda manis itu.

"Ngantuk banget." Keluh pemuda yang diketahui bernama Boboiboy itu. Author juga gak tahu kenapa namanya begituan, biarlah ia menjadi misteri yang tak terjawabkan(?)

Boboiboy memakai topi dinosaurus yang tak pernah lepas dari kepalanya, jaket jingga berlengan pendek dan beg yang diselempangkan di pundak kirinya.

"Apa aku udah telat ya? Sunyi banget lorong ini." Monolognya lagi.

Tanpa disadarinya, tiga orang lelaki bertopeng mendekatinya. Salah satu daripada mereka memegang pisau kecil, dan diletakkan berhampiran dengan lehernya.

'Sejak kapan-'

"Serahkan semua uangmu." Lelaki yang memegang pisau itu membentak, memotong pikiran batinnya.

"A-A-Aku gak punya uang." Ucap Boboiboy terbata-bata. Punggungnya sudah tersandar di dinding.

"Heh. Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Mana mungkin pelajar sekolah gak bawa uang bersamanya. Sekarang berikan aku semua uangmu, atau kau pulang ke rumah tanpa kepala!" Lelaki bertopeng itu membentak lagi.

"Um.." Boboiboy berkeringat. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Aha! Sebuah bohlam imaginer 1000watt muncul di atas kepala bertopi Boboiboy, "Aku gak bohong. Jujur aku gak punya uang sekarang." Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan isi sakunya, namun tiada apa-apa yang mereka bisa sebut 'benda'. Hanya 'angin' sahaja.

"Apa yang dibicarakan anak ini benar bos. Gimana ini? Gak ada orang lain yang lewat sini lagi." Lelaki bertopeng dengan badan yang kurus mengeluh.

"Aduh, gimana ni? Kita mau makan apa bos? Aku udah lapar nih~" Rungut laki-laki lain yang badannya sedikit gempal sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya, seperti kucing yang minta perutnya diisi kepada tuannya.

"Ah, diamlah kalian! Bising aja!"

'Err.. Mudah sekali bohonginya.' Batin Boboiboy, sekaligus sweatdrop melihat adegan di depannya itu.

"Bos, gimana kalo kita culik anak ini? Kita jual dia, bisa dapat duit yang lumayan, bos!" Lelaki yang kurus tadi memberi pendapatnya. Sepertinya dia sanggup lakukan apapun demi mendapatkan uang.

"Iya bos. Wajahnya pun lumayan manis. Kupikir kita sudah merampok gadis tomboy kecil, ternyata bocah imut." Kata lelaki lain, memegang dagu Boboiboy, membuatkan Boboiboy harus mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Boboiboy tersentak. Matanya melebar. Apa? Menjualnya? Benarkah apa yang telinganya dengar ini? Lagipun, apa laki-laki itu bilang? Gadis tomboy kecil? Bocah imut? For the sake of- Dia sudah berumur 15 tahun! Iya, memang benar Boboiboy dikategorikan sebagai murid yang agak pendek, tapi tetap saja.. Dipanggil bocah, ia masih bisa menerima dengan hati terbuka, tapi ini- Dia dibilang gadis tomboy kecil?! What the fish?!

Sontak, Boboiboy menggelengkan kepala, dan langsung menepis tangan yang memegang dagunya dengan kasar. Pemuda bertopi itu terus berlari meninggalkan perampok-perampok yang ingin merampoknya. Atau lebih teruknya, menjualnya! Tapi tidak sampai beberapa meter dia berlari-

"Heh. Mau ke mana kamu?"

Tangannya di pegang dengan oleh laki-laki berbadan sederhana yang Boboiboy ketahui sebagai bos itu. Cengkramannya cukup erat, sehingga menyebabkan pemuda dinosaurus itu sedikit meringis karena kuku tajam yang ditusuk ke dalam kulitnya.

"A-Apa?!" Seru Boboiboy kaget. Dia coba memberontak, meloloskan diri perampok yang memegang tangannya. Tapi usahanya nihil. Perampok itu lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya.

"Heh, mau lari ya?" Soal lelaki kurus dengan tajam.

"Mari kita ajar dia bos." Timpal laki-laki gempal. Seringaian sinis terlukis di wajahnya.

Bos gank perampok itu menaikkan tinjunya, bersedia untuk memukul anak di depannya. Di bibirnya juga terdapat senyum sinis.

"..?!" Boboiboy hanya pasrah menunggu tinjuan yang bakalan di arahkan ke wajahnya. Kedua mata hazel-nya terpejam erat. Kepalanya dihadapkan ke samping.

 **"Harimau Bayang."**

Tiba-tiba sekelibat bayangan hitam dengan mata merah-menyala muncul dan terus berlari ke arah tiga orang laki-laki yang menangkap Boboiboy.

"B-Benda apa tu bos?"

"Hantu!"

"Woi! Kalian ini jangan mengawur!"

'Fang?' Pikir Boboiboy, matanya mecari-cari sosok pengendali bayang. Ia sangat yakin orang yang menolongnya itu adalah Fang, teman serivalnya. Kedua mata beriris hazel itu meliar, memandang-mandang sekelilingnya, 'Tapi di mana dia?'

"Jangan makan aku! Makan dia ini! Dia lagi berisi dan banyak daging yang enak dibanding aku!" Ucap lelaki kurus, menolak lelaki berbadan gempal ke depannya.

"Oi! Ngapain aku?! Makan bos saja! Dia yang menyuruh kami mengganggu anak ini!" Lelaki berbadan gempal itu pula menarik bosnya ke hadapannya.

"Woi! Kenapa perlu aku?! Kalian 'kan anak buahku, seharusnya kalian yang melindungiku!"

"Tapi 'kan bos itu bos, makan bos aja lagi enak!"

"Iya betul tu!"

Kemudian kedua perampok yang dipanggil anak buah itu berlari meninggalkan bos mereka.

"Oi! Kalian memang tak setia bos!" Teriak bos mereka, lalu berlari mengikut jejak anak buah-nya yang sudah melarikan diri duluan.

Kelibat bayang hitam itu pula mengejar bos itu bersama konco-konconya. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit menghindari sang pengejar yang bisa melahap mereka kapan saja dengan gigi tajam.

Boboiboy yang masih bersandar pada dinding, melihat sinetron yang gaje itu dengan terkesiap dan setetes keringat di samping kepalanya, sehinggalah mereke hilang dari pandangannya di tikungan.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Boboiboy dari adegan tak bermutu tadi. Dengan spontan, Boboiboy mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara berat tersebut.

"Fang?"

"Mestilah aku. Siapa lagi?" Fang memutar matanya malas. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Meski terdengar dingin, namun kekhawatiran jelas terpancar dalam manik violet-nya yang dilindungi lensa kacamata itu.

"Erm, a-aku tak apa-apa. T-Terima kasih." Boboiboy membalas dengan gugup. Entah kenapa, Boboiboy merasa segan dengan pemuda bersurai ungu di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi, kenapa?" Tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

Boboiboy mem-blink-kan matanya. "Kenapa apanya?" Tanyanya dengan nada polos. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Kenapa? Ngapain Fang nanya soalan begitu padanya? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermain dalam otak si superhero kecil kita. Mungkin sekarang tidak pantas dibilang kecil, karena umurnya sudah 15 tahun, bukan bocah 5 tahunan.

Fang menghela nafas ringan. "Bodoh. Kenapa kau tak gunakan kuasa kau tadi?" Diikut dengan dengusan panjang, Fang sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang bocah ini lamunkan? Saking kagetnya sehingga lupa untuk menggunakan kuasanya?

Boboiboy tersentak. "Oh, tentang itu. Aku kelupaan tadi. Hehehe." Pemuda jingga itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Sungguh , ia terlalu kaget dengan pisau yang disodorkan ke lehernya, malah sampai melupakan bahwa dia masih punya kuasa yang diberikan oleh robot bundar imut(?) kuning kepadanya.

"Haih, ya sudah. Ayo ke sekolah. Bel sudah mau bunyi nih." Kata Fang, mengusap-usap kepala Boboiboy yang tertutupi topi dinosaurus sambil melihat arloji di tangannya.

Boboiboy dibuat heran dengan perlakuan Fang barusan. Fang seolah-olah melayannya sebagai teman, bukan sebagai rival yang biasa dilakukan, 'Ngapain Fang baik banget sama aku hari ini?'

"B-Baiklah."

Lalu kedua-dua pemuda yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok Pulau Rintis itu berjalan bersama, menuju ke sekolah tercinta untuk bertemu para teman mereka lainnya. Oh, tak lupa. Juga bersedia dengan Ujian Mengejut Kebenaran yang dilakukan oleh sang guru kebenaran.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya fic ini sudah di-publish di Wattpad. Chapter ini sedikit lain dari chapter di Wattpad. Saya meng-editnya supaya kelihatan lebih panjang. Yah.. hanya edit sedikit lho~ Hehe, oke sudah bacotnya.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Fang Ledek, Boboiboy Ngambek

**Balasan review di akhir chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy's P.O.V**

'Kenapa Fang mengelus kepalaku ya?'

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah, aku gak habis pikir. Pokoknya, ngapain Fang mengelus kepalaku tiba-tiba? Apa dia tersalah makan ya? Tapi ga mungkin dia tersalah makan kan? Maksudku, sudah bermata empat gitu. Kalau salah makan, aku gak tau mau ngata apa. Apa dia perlu tambah dua mata lagi ya? Fang aneh.

Dan selama perjalanan itu pula, Fang asyik meledekku saja. Membuat hatiku panas saja.

"Heh. Kau payah."

Atau..

"Penyakit pelupamu kambuh lagi ya?"

Dan..

"Sifat pelupamu makin parah. Mau kubawa ke rumah sakit? Sekalian kau tinggal terus di sana. Hahahaha!"

Ugh- Aku benci cara sindirannya. Mengingatnya saja membuat mukaku merona akibat kemarahan. Ingin sekali aku menonjok mukanya itu! Kalau bisa, sudah kulakukan. Tapi, dia itu temanku. Tunggu- Sejak kapan aku menganggap dia sebagai temanku? Yang ada kami selalu berantem layaknya sepasang rival, bukan sepasang kekas-

"-boi. Boboiboy!"

Aku tersentak mendengar panggilan yang di arahkan ke aku. Sedikit terlonjak ke udara mungkin. Pipiku sedikit memanas memikirkan batinku barusan. Aku mengalihkan kepalaku ke sebelahku, melihat Fang yang kini memasang senyuman sinis, "Dasar. Sudah pelupa, melamun lagi. Mikirin aku ya?"

Apa katanya? Mikirin dia? Pede sekali. Gak ada kerjaan lain apa selain mikirin dia? Kenapa juga aku dapat teman serival yang tahap ge-er-nya hingga langit ke tujuh? Aku lebih rela dikejar dan dicakar kucing Pak Senin Koboi daripada mikirin rambut ungu berantakan sebelahku ini.

"Oi. Kau ngelamun lagi? Kau ini, dasar. Ck, ck, ck. Ngelamun itu jangan jauh-jauh. Kalo ngelamun mukaku yang tampan ini gapapa." Fang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melambaikan jarinya di depan mukaku.

Aku berdecak kesal, lalu dengan kasar aku menepis tangannya. Untuk apa aku melihat tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan fingerless itu? Fang menyebalkan!

"Lihat tuh. Mukamu memerah. Kau blushing ya? Kaya' cewek aja." Dia meledekku lagi. Serius, aku pengen sekali nonjok mukanya. Sekarang.

"Ergh- kau menjengkelkan! Fang jelek!" Dengan langkah yang cepat, aku meninggalkan rivalku itu di belakang. Kakiku dihentakkan dengan kuat di tanah. Bukan itu saja, malah banyak lagi kutukan yang lolos dari bibirku. Dan semuanya di arahkan ke pemuda berwajah Tiongkok Cina itu.

"Rambut landak berantakan."

"Menyebalkan."

"Dasar pede."

Dengan pipi memerah menahan marah plus sedikit malu, aku menuju sekolah tercinta. Coret perkataan akhir. Aku meninggalkan teman serivalku yang masih kudengar tawa pelannya di belakang. Dia ketawakanku? Dasar kau PANG!

 **Boboiboy's P.O.V end**

 **.**

 **Fang's P.O.V**

Hahahaha! Lihat mukanya yang merah itu! Pffttt- Ingin sekali ku mencubiti pipinya yang tembem itu! Tunggu- Sejak kapan aku pikir pipinya tembem dan banyak isi?

Apa-apa pun, lihat tangannya yang terkepal menahan marah! Hingga kepalan tangannya memucat gitu! Apa kalimat yang aku katakan salah ya? Ha~ Senang sekali mengganggunya. Eh? Dia ngelamun?

"Boboiboy."

Tiada balasan. Aku coba memanggilnya lagi.

"Oi, Boboiboy?"

Nihil. Bocah ini! Apa perlu aku berteriak di telinganya untuk menyadarkannya? Apa yang dia ngelamunkan ya? Ingin sekali aku tahu.

"Boboiboy. Boboiboy!"

Hilang kesabaranku sudah. Dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan, aku akhirnya berteriak. Tepat. Di. Sebelah. Telinganya.

Daaan! Sukses! Saking kagetnya hingga dia terlompat ke udara ya? Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali Boboiboy! Apa saja lah yang kau lamunkan hingga sebegitu sekali kau terkejut.

Boboiboy menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. Wow! Mukanya merona. Aku tersenyum sinis, berniat meledeknya.

"Dasar. Sudah pelupa, melamun lagi. Mikirin aku ya?" Ujarku sinis. Pasti dia pikir aku ini ge-er. Hahaha.

Tapi sayangnya ucapanku barusan tidak mendapat balasan dari orang yang seharusnya jawab. Lalu aku melihat raut wajah Boboiboy lagi. Lho, dia melamun lagi? Dasar bocah ini.

"Oi. Kau ngelamun lagi? Kau ini, dasar. Ck, ck, ck. Ngelamun itu jangan jauh-jauh. Kalo ngelamun mukaku yang tampan ini gapapa." Aku menyindirnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Aku mendengarnya berdecak. Pasti dia merasa kesal dengan ulahku ya? Aku terdengar seperti menggodanya saja. Tapi aku maunya meledeknya, bukan menggodanya. Masih mempertahankan senyum sinis, aku berucap lagi.

"Lihat tuh. Mukamu memerah. Kau blushing ya? Kaya' cewek aja."

Kalau di anime, mungkin sudah terlihat asap yang berkepul-kepul keluar dari telinga dan ubun-ubunnya. Sepertinya kesabaran bocah Elemental ini sudah hampir terkuras. Coret kata hampir. Kesabarannya benar-benar terkuras semua! Dan kalian tahu, akhirnya dia membuka suara!

"Ergh- Kau menjengkelkan! Fang jelek!"

Setelah itu dia berjalan dengan cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat di atas jalan. Dia marah besar ya... Apa jangan-jangan dia lagi PMS? Cewek kalau lagi PMS pasti perlakuannya gitu kan? Jangan-jangan bocah yang selama aku berteman ini sebenarnya cewek sebenar?

Dan sayangnya lagi, aku mendengar dia merutuki diriku.

"Dasar narsis!"

"Gila bayang."

"Pemanipulasi bayang yang menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan jelek sejelek-jeleknya."

Muahahahahaha! Mendengar semua racauan itu membuatku ketawa. Kau lucu sekali Boboiboy!

Sepertinya aku mulai tidak waras ya? Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum miris, lalu terus mengejar rival yang ku anggap teman itu.

"Boboiboy! Tunggu aku!"

 **Fang's P.O.V end**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy's P.O.V**

Aku mendengar Fang memanggil namaku, dia terdengar kewalahan. Tapi aku menghiraukannya, ngalih ke belakang pun tidak. Aku masih marah padanya tau!

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur-aduk, akhirnya aku tiba juga di sekolah. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun, aku terus berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Setelah memasuki gerbang yang menghubungkan sekolah dan dunia luar, aku melihat Yaya, teman perempuanku yang menjadi ketua osis di sekolah, eh- bukan. Segala ketua di sekolah ini, berjalan ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya." Aku menyapanya sambil mengulum senyum yang biasa ku tunjukkan pada teman-temanku.

"Oh. Pagi, Boboiboy. Awal berangkat. Selalunya kau telat." Ucap Yaya, membalas senyumku. Aku menyengir sambil menggaruk pipi kananku yang tidak gatal. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, "Ehehehe."

"Boboiboy!" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku membalikkan badan ke belakang. Oh, ternyata penggila bayang yang menjengkelkan. Seketika air mukaku berubah menjadi datar.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. T-Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku di belakang sambil memanggil namamu seperti orang gila." Katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya.

Siapa juga yang nyuruh dia manggil-manggil namaku?

 **Boboiboy's P.O.V end**

 **.**

Boboiboy menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari mengembungkan pipinya, membuat pipi yang sudah tembem itu semakin tembem.

Setetes keringat dengan suksesnya jatuh di sisi kepala Yaya. Lalu gadis beserba pink itu tersenyum nervous, karena melihat adegan tak bermutu di depannya, 'Kaya' orang yang lagi pacaran aja.' Pikirnya.

"Hi, Fang." Yaya memutuskan untuk menegur Fang, sekalian memotong adegan ga jelas itu.

"Hah. Hah. Huh? Oh, hi juga Yaya." Si pemuda Cina membalas, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia benar-benar capek mengejar Boboiboy yang berjalan begitu cepat. Apa Boboiboy menggunakan kuasa halilintarnya ya? Tapi seingat Fang, Boboiboy tidak ngambil kesempatan buat gunakan kuasa secepat kilatnya. Kalau dia gunakan, pasti terdapat kesan-kesan debu di jalanan.

"Ya sudah. Aku ke kelas dulu. Da.." Ketus Boboiboy singkat. Pemuda berkuasa elemen itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, menuju ke kelas.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Melihat sang rival meninggalkannya, Fang berucap lagi. Pemuda berkuasa bayang ini langsung kembali mengejar Boboiboy. Tapi sayangnya dihalang oleh Yaya.

"Eh! Kau telat. Bel sudah bunyi baru kau masuk ke kawasan sekolah." Ucap Yaya sambil mengeluarkan pen yang hujungnya berbentuk kepala domba yang berspring dan sebuah buku nota. Dia sudah bersedia untuk menulis nama Fang kalau saja ucapan Fang tidak menghentikannya.

"Jangan Yaya! Apa kata murid lain kalo murid se-popular aku kena hukuman!"

Fang panik. Dia tidak mahu kena hukuman rotan dari sang guru kebenaran lagi! Kalau berdiri di luar kelas sambil memegang dua buah ember yang dipenuhi air itu lebih baik dari rotan. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak mahu kena sebarang hukuman!

Yaya memandang Fang dengan muka bosan, lalu kembali menulis nama Fang dalam buku notanya, "Apa peduliku. Siapa suruh kau datang telat." Baru ditulisnya huruf 'F', kalimat Fang berjaya lagi menghentikannya. Tapi kali ini sukses menarik perhatiannya, sehingga membuatkan ketua osis itu menutup buku notanya.

"Kalo kau tak nulis namaku, aku akan **paksa** Boboiboy dan Gopal makan biskuitmu."

Bola mata gadis berkerudung itu membelalak dengan antusias, "Benarkah?! Kamu serius?" Polos sekali wahai dirimu nak. Sayang sekali kamu tidak mendengar perkataan yang diberikan penekanan oleh Fang. Karena dibutakan oleh Fang, Yaya kembali menutup buku nota dan pulpen kepala dombanya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Tampaknya Yaya sanggup melakukan apa saja demi biskuit tercintanya.

Mendengar kalimat Yaya membolehkan Fang bernafas dengan lega, 'Haih. Untung berjaya.' Fang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, petanda dia akan menunaikan janjinya nanti.

Yaya, sang gadis gravitasi ini terkenal dengan sifat kepintarannya. Dikarenakan itulah dia selalu mendapat pujian dari mana-mana guru, dan dijadikan sebagai ketua osis dan segala macam ketua lagi di SMA Pulau Rintis.

Seperti Boboiboy, Yaya juga punya rival. Rival dalam hal-hal kepintaran. Ying, gadis chinese berkacamata bulat yang lebih muda setahun daripada dirinya menjadi rivalnya. Tapi mereka cuma menjadi rival saat ujian matematika dijalankan oleh guru superhero. Iya, sang guru superhero dengan gaya ala heroiknya masih mengajar mereka walaupun mereka sudah menjadi pelajar SMA.

Intinya, Yaya memang bisa diandalkan, tapi malangnya kalau sudah memasuki hal-hal masakan, dia agak kurang. Tambahan lagi, biskuit buatannya tidak enak. Kalau makan, tanggung sendiri risiko kalau pingsan. Ramai penduduk mengatakan bahwa biskuitnya rasa kaya' kertas ampelas. Pengecualian untuk Probe dan Boboiboy Angin yang terus jadi gila karena makan biskuit itu.

Dikarenakan itulah, Yaya sanggup buat apapun demi biskuit tercintanya. Termasuk menerima tawaran Fang saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa masuk. Tapi lain kali jangan telat ya." Ujar Yaya, mempersilakan Fang masuk.

"Thanks ya." Fang membalas, senyum kemenangan menemaninya memasuki kawasan sekolah.

.

 **Fang's P.O.V**

Huish, nasib baik Yaya percaya padaku tadi. Tak guna kau Boboiboy! Tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini! Awas kamu! Akanku sumbat mulutmu dengan biskuit ampelas Yaya!

"Ekhem! Biskuit ampelas aku?"

Tiba-tiba aku terdengar suara seorang gadis di belakangku. Kaya' pernah dengar aja suara itu.. Eh? Tunggu! Biskuit ampelas dia? Apa jangan-jangan-

"Huwaa! Yaya!"

Benar tebakanku! Sejak kapan dia berada di belakangku?! Dan tunggu dulu. Gimana dia tahu aku mengutuki biskuitnya? Apa ucapanku kuat ya?

Yaya berdiri dengan kepalanya ditundukkan. Aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya. Tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludah.

"Err.. Mana ada. Lihat tuh! Ada orang mau beli biskuit kau!" Ucapku seraya menunjukkan ke belakangnya.

Dia menoleh! Mengeluarkan dua paket biskuit yang telah dibungkus dan bertanya, "Mana? Mau sepaket atau dua?"

Pffttt- Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur guna kuasaku! Gimana kaya'nya reaksi Yaya? Pasti aku akan terkena bogem mentah darinya nanti.

"Larian bayang."

Berkat kekuatanku, hanya dalam beberapa detik aku sudah berada di depan kelas tercintaku. Tapi kenapa ramai sekali orang di sini? Aneh ya?

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, masa untuk membalas beberapa review ^^**

 **Haliryan-H'Fan : OTP ye? Samalah kita! Cuma bagi saya FangBoy ini OTP kedua saya. Well, tetap OTP jugak kan? Haha! Thanks bagi support!**

 **Kadek-is-the-Best : Saya Malaysian tulen. Saya agak kaget. Kamu orangnya teliti banget ya? Sebenarnya 'mereke' itu saya ter-typo. Maklum, saya ngetiknya sambil dengar lagu. Jadi, yah.. Pasti banyak kesalahan kan? Makasih sudah luangkan masa untuk review!**

 **It'sdeezhas : Ini chapter kedua! Moga kamu suka ya!**

 **Leila. Zen : Hi Kak Leila! Kangen sama OTP ini ya? Hihi, pair ini juga salah satu daripada OTP fav saya! OTP pertama saya BenneFrost! Pasti Kak Leila tau kan? Saya bersyukur karena fic ini dapat membuatkan Kak Leila penasaran! Moga saja Kak Leila tidak mudah bosan ya!**

 **Lavender : Chapter kedua sudah up! Moga-moga kamu tidak bosan ya!**

 **khukhuchan : Inilah chapter kedua fic ini! Makasih sudah review!**

 **Hm, itu aja sih. Kita jumpa di chappy lain ya! ^^**


	3. Adu Du Kembali Menyerang

**Makasih pada yang support dan review fic ini ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **RIVALKU, PACARKU**

 **Adu Du Kembali Menyerang**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fang's P.O.V**

Oh ya, pantas saja aneh. Kemarin aku sama Gopal menghias meja Boboiboy dengan bunga dan pembalut meja warna pink. Dan sekarang Boboiboy-

Pffttt- Ahahahahaha! Lihat mukanya tuh! Mulutnya menganga dan berdiri di situ kaya' batu! Hahahaha! Kalo saja aku ini jenis yang tidak menjaga image, aku pasti akan ketawakan dia! Tapi cowok cool sepertiku tidak bisa dong! Jadi aku hanya tawa cekikikan!

 **End of Fang's P.O.V**

* * *

 **Boboiboy's P.O.V**

Aku berjalan terus ke kelas, meninggalkan Fang yang berurusan dengan Yaya. Padan mukanya tuh! Balasan mentertawakan diriku!

Oh ya, aku baru perasan, murid-murid yang berjalan melewatiku semua menutup mulut mereka, memandangku sambil tersenyum. Dan telingaku menangkap bunyi tawa yang ditahan. Ada apa ya?

Hm~ Tunggu- Jangan-jangan-

Tanpa membuang waktu, kakiku melangkah dengan laju menuju ke kelas.

Setibanya di kelas, aku tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatanku! Di tempatku, mejaku dibalut dengan pembalut dan ada bunga yang diletakkan di atas meja.. Dan lagi! Pembalut dan bunga itu berwarna pink!

Aku mematung layaknya sebuah batu yang ada retak di mana-mana. Mulutku menganga. Seisi kelas mentertawakan aku!

"Hahahaha. Sungguh keperempuanan. Ini Boboiboy atau Gigirgirl?"

Telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang begitu familiar. Huh? Itukan suaranya Cikgu Papa! Cikgu juga mentertawakan aku?!

Aku mendecak sebal. Mukaku sudah memanas, seperti gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan lavanya. Awas kau Fang! Ini pasti kerjanya kau!

Aku mengedarkan perhatianku pada seluruh ruangan kelas ini, mencari si gila pemanipulasi landak ungu bayang! (sebegitu bencinya kau padanya hingga menamakan Fang gitu XD)

Mana dia?! Apa dia tidak datang lagi?! Awas lah Fang! Aku akan me-

Pikiran batinku terpotong saat melihat si gila pemanipulasi landak ungu bayang itu bersama dengan Gopal. Mereka berhi-five. Ada apa ya? Mereka kelihatannya gembira sekali..

Jangan-jangan- Mereka berkomplot berdua! Untuk mengenakan aku?!

 **End of Boboiboy's P.O.V**

* * *

Fang, dengan senyum sinis, berjalan ke arah Gopal, lalu menepuk tangan Gopal yang ditujunya. Mereka berdua kemudian ketawa.

Fang kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kelas paling belakang, masih cekikikan.

Boboiboy yang melihat itu mulai ngambek. Dengan pipi yang sedikit dikembungkan, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk di hadapan Fang, iaitu tempat duduknya sendiri. Tawaan rakan sekelasnya diabaikan.

"SUDAH-SUDAH! Sekarang... MARI MULAKAN ULANGAN MATEMATIKA!" Cikgu Papa Zola berteriak bagi menghentikan tawaan para murid.

Murid-murid kelas itu kemudian berteriak berjemaah, membuatkan segudang sekolah itu bergegar seperti seekor dinosaurus menari-nari PPAP di situ (?), "TIDAAAAAKK!"

* * *

"Ayolah! Masa' sudah segede ini masih ngambek." Ucap Fang.

"Fang benar! Kami hanya bercanda Boboiboy! Jangan diambil serius dong!" Timpal Gopal, pemuda India yang berbadan gempal dan berkulit sedikit gelap berbanding sahabat-sahabatnya.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa minut yang lepas. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya pulang bareng, bersama Boboiboy yang masih ngambek.

"Ya lho. Sudah-sudah ma.." Seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata bundar dan rambut hitam dikuncir dua berkata dengan loghat chinese-nya, Ying.

"Hm, mau kutulis nama kalian dalam bukuku?" Yaya membentak. Buku dan pen sudah dipegangnya.

"Hah? Kenapa pula?!" Teriak Gopal, tak terima.

Yaya tersenyum, "Hukuman menyakitkan hati kawan." Ujarnya dengan nada santai, "Kalian tahu kan bahwa mem-bully teman itu perbuatan jahat. Kenapa kalian lakukan juga?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Kami hanya bercanda. Masa' ga bisa?" Fang membalas.

"Tak bisa ma.. Tega menyakitkan hati teman. Dasar." Ying berucap dengan cepat.

"Tak apa Ying, Yaya. Bukan apa-apa kok." Boboiboy, yang sedari tadi hanya menguncikan mulut, akhirnya berkata juga.

"Um, Boboiboy. Kita buat PR dikedai Tok Aba bisa gak?" Tanya Yaya.

"Iya lho! Aku mau mencicipi Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba!" Ying berucap dengan semangat, disambut teriakan Gopal, "Iya, iya! Lagian aku juga sudah lapar!"

"Makan aja kerjanya." Fang menyindir, menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Bisa aja. Kapan-kapan pun boleh!" Boboiboy tersenyum, "Aku bisa bantu Atok di kedai!"

Mereka berjalan sambil berbual-bual, sehinggalah sebuah suara menghentikan perbualan mereka.

"Muahahahahahah! Aku kembali Boboiboy!"

Sontak, Boboiboy dan keempat temannya menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihat mereka sebuah(?) alien berkepala kardus dengan robot ungu yang senantiasa terbang di sisi tuannya.

"Eish, Adu du! Apa yang kau mau hah?!" Boboiboy membentak dengan kasar.

"Oh, gak ada apa sih. Cuma dua benda yang aku mau. Muahahaha!" Alien kotak yang bernama Adu du itu berucap sambil memainkan jari dan tersenyum sinis.

"Hah? Dua benda?" Tanya Ying bingung.

"Ha'ah! Incik Bos mau mencuri koko Tok Aba dan Ochobot." Robot ungu yang terbang itu berbicara dengan polos.

Adu du yang mendengar itu terus memukul robot kesayangannya, "Diam, Probe!"

Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian berkata lagi, "Iya! Dua benda. Jadi, kalian mau serahkan koko Tok Aba dan Ochobot atau tidak?!"

"Heh, jangan harap Adu du!" Fang berucap dengan murka.

Gopal yang mendengar semua perbualan yang berlangsung di hadapannya itu berujar dengan nada santai, "Dey Adu du. Sudah kali ke berapa kau coba mencuri koko Tok Aba dan Ochobot? Belum kapok juga ya?"

"Ha'ah. Kami sudah berusia 15 tahun, dan kau masih belum nyerah." Ucap gadis berkerudung pink sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, meng'iya'kan kalimat Gopal.

"Benar ma.. Padahal, semua rancangan kau gagal total." Sang pengendali masa berkata.

"Iya! Pergi sana! Jangan kau ganggu kami lagi!" Dengan mata yang tajam, Boboiboy berujar sambil menunjuk Alien hijau dan robot ungu di hadapannya dengan jari indeksnya.

"Heh, gak mau serahkan? Bersedia Probe!" Adu du berteriak ke arah robotnya.

Mendengar teriakan dari tuannya, Probe terus merubah dirinya, "Mode: Mega Probe!"

Kini kelima bocah itu berhadapan dengan robot ungu yang besar. Adu du melompat ke atas kepala Probe dan menduduki di situ.

"Serang Probe!" Ucap Adu du.

"Dey, kami mau bikin pekerjaan rumah secepatnya lah!" Gopal berteriak, melarikan diri dari serangan-serangan Probe.

"Apa peduliku! Muahahahahaha!" Adu du berteriak lagi.

"Idih, um, gimana ni Boboiboy?" Ujar Yaya di sela-sela pertarungan.

Tapi yang menjawab pertanyaan Yaya bukannya Boboiboy, malah sang pengendali bayang yang menjawabnya, "Kita berlima, mana bisa dia mengalahkan kita!" Ledeknya.

"Kita lawan aja!" Usul Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy Halilintar!" Kini Boboiboy menukarkan dirinya kepada elemen petir,"Gerakan kilat!"

Boboiboy yang berada dalam mode Halilintar itu menghilang dari pandangan, membuat Adu du menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok musuhnya itu, "Awas Probe. Dia bisa berada di mana saja." Tanpa diduganya, Boboiboy menyerangnya dari belakang sambil menudingkan sebuah pedang yang teraliri listrik.

"Tusukan Pedang Halilintar!"

Dengan tangkas, Probe menghindar dari serangan itu, membuat Boboiboy kaget dan pedang halilintarnya tertancap di pohon yang besar.

"Rasakan ini pula, Tumbukan Padu!" Yaya menerbangkan dirinya menuju Adu du dan Probe sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangan. Alhasil, Probe berjaya menghindarinya juga.

"Probe, serang mereka semula!" Adu du berucap dengan napas terengah-engah. Probe mengikuti suruhan tuannya, menembaki Yaya dengan peluru-peluru. Yaya sedikit lengah, membuatnya terkena serangan Probe dan terpental sejauh 30 meter.

"YAYA! Eish, berani kau nyakitin Yaya! Seribu Tendangan Laju!" Ying menghalakan kakinya ke arah Probe. Dan sukses mengenai Probe yang terpental beberapa meter dari situ.

"Heh, rasakan itu kepala kotak!" Ying berkata, "YAYA!" Kemudian ia berlari menuju temannya yang berada di tanah tak sadarkan diri.

Fang yang melihat itu membentuk jari-jarinya, kemudian sekelibat bayang hitam muncul.

"Harimau Bayang! Seraaangg!" Teriaknya pada bayangan yang berbentuk harimau dengan gigi tajam dan bermata merah itu.

Harimau bayang itupun mengikuti arahan tuannya. Ia berlari ke arah Adu du dan Probe kemudian mencakar-cakar mereka, lalu lenyap begitu saja.

"Probe, bangun." Ucap Adu du, 'Ck, kalo gini terus, kami akan kalah.' Batinnya lagi.

Probe bangkit dari tanah. Badan besinya ada bekas cakaran harimau bayang milik Fang.

"Probe, serang hendap!" Adu du mengarahkan robotnya. Probe menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menembak Fang.

"Hmp! Giliran aku pula! Tukaran Ayam Goreng!" Gopal mulai aksinya, menukarkan peluru-peluru yang menuju pemuda berambut ungu ke ayam goreng.

"Makasih Gopal." Ucap Fang dengan santai, membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang giliran kau pula! Tukaran Kuih Kochi Mak Timah!" Gopal kemudian menukarkan tangan robot Probe kepada kuih. Di usianya yang ke 16 tahun , masih tidak hilang juga tingkahnya yang suka makan.

"Boboiboy Gempa!"

Boboiboy berjaya meloloskan dirinya dari pohon besar, kemudian menukarkan dirinya ke mode Gempa, "Golem Tanah!" Tangan batunya menumbuk tanah, membuat tanah bergegar kemudian keluarlah sebuah golem.

"Herk!" Boboiboy mengontrol golemnya, memegang Probe yang mau melarikan diri.

"Tumbukan Giga!" Boboiboy memukul angin di depannya, diikuti golem yang memukul Probe.

Probe kembali terpental menabrak pohon, "Gimana ni Incik Bos?" Soalnya ke tuannya yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Aduduh. Kepalaku pusing."

"Incik Bos! Incik Bos tak apa-apa"

"Uhuk-uhuk! Kita lari saja Probe!"

"Baik Incik Bos." Probe mengeluarkan roket untuk melarikan diri, tapi-

"Boboiboy Taufan! Heh, mau lari ya? Bola Taufan!"

Boboiboy elemen angin itu melemparkan beberapa bola angin ke Probe, membuat badan besinya sedikit hancur.

"Pusaran Bola Taufan!" Kali ini Boboiboy yang ceria itu membuat bola-bola taufannya berpusing, yang menyebabkan Probe dan Adu du juga berputar-putar dan terlempar ke angkasa.

Sebelum mereka hilang dari pandangan, Boboiboy sempat mendengar teriakan Adu du, "Aku akan kembali Boboibooyyy!"

Boboiboy menukarkan dirinya seperti sedia kala, lalu berlari menuju teman-temannya dengan wajah khawatir.

Fang yang melihat raut wajah rivalnya berpikir, 'Manis.'

Menggelengkan kepala, Fang kembali ke dunia asal. Dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

* * *

 **Fang's P.O.V**

"Kalian! Apa kalian tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan ehem-lembut-ehem

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok!" Gopal membalas dengan senyum lebar. Pasti ia tidak mau membuat Boboiboy lebih khawatir.

"A-Aku juga." Cish, kenapa aku terbata-bata?! Memalukan!

"Ying! Apa Yaya gak kenapa-napa?" Katanya lagi. Hish bocah ini! Barusan ia menanya ke Gopal dan aku, malah kami dikuncilkan!

"Yaya pingsan! Gimana nih?" Ying terlihat khawatir. Tapi memang patut dikhawatirkan, karena Yaya masih tak sadarkan diri. Aku, sebagai temannya juga sedikit khawatir.

"Kalo gitu, kita papah saja dia ke rumahmu Fang." Tunggu- Apa Gopal kata? Ke rumahku?!

"Iya! Bagus ide itu Gopal! Terbaik! Sudah, ayo papah Yaya."

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa Boboiboy setuju?! Kenapa juga harus rumahku?!

"Hm. Baiklah."

Ying juga setuju?! Aaaah! Aku pengen pingsan!

Hah? Mereka suka mengangkat tubuh Yaya?

"Yuk Fang! Ke rumahmu!" Suara Boboiboy mengagetkanku.

"Tunggu!" Akhirnya bisa juga suaraku keluar dan tak terbata-bata kaya' tadi. Aaahhhh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Persetan dengan suaraku!

"Kenapa harus rumahku? Kenapa tidak ke rumah kalian saja?" Tanyaku dengan suara kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Aww.. Ayolah Fang~"

Oh, tidak-tidak-tidak-tidaaak! Demi apapun, asal jangan muka itu!

Aahh~ Aku menghela napas pasrah. Apa bisa buat, akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah." Kataku dengan suara kecil.

"Aku tau kau baik! Terbaiklah Fang!"

 **Deg**

Ugh- Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dalam perutku! Apa jangan-jangan ini-

Ini-

TIDAAAAAKK! Jangan bilang ini cinta! Aku mencintai bocah jingga ini?!

Aku-Aku-

"-ang. Fang!"

Eh?

"Dey. Kau melamun apa?"

"Ya ma.. Lagi mikirin apa hayo?"

Ck. "Jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh ya!" Teriakku. Rasanya mukaku ini sudah semerah tomat.

 **End of Fang's P.O.V**

* * *

"Ergh." Sebuah lenguhan menarik perhatian mereka berempat.

Keempat-empat pasang mata itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke gadis berkerudung yang tergeletak di tanah.

"YAYA! Sontak, Boboiboy, Ying dan Gopal berteriak melihat teman mereka sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa jadi ni? Mana Adu du dan Probe? Apa kita sudah menang?" Tanya sang pemanipulasi gravitasi bertubi-tubi.

"Kita menang lho. Jangan risau ma.." Ucap Ying dengan gaya khasnya.

"Dey Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gopal

"Iya, atau kau mau ke rumah Fang saja?" Kali ini Boboiboy pula yang menyoal temannya, memastikan.

Fang berdecak. 'Gak ada rumah lain apa?' Ia menggerutu kesal.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Katanya kemudian berdiri seraya membersihkan baju dan kerudungnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kalo gitu, yuk kita ke kedai Tok Aba!" Usul Gopal.

"AYO!"

* * *

Di suatu markas kotak, terlihatlah alien berkepala kardus hijau yang sedang menatap layar di depannya, "Aduh.. Ke mana si Ejo Jo pula? Lambat banget mau ngejawab panggilku!" Keluh Adu Du.

"Tenang Incik Bos, nanti juga pasti dijawabnya!" Balas Probe yang sudah berubah ke bentuk asal robotnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, layar di hadapan mereka telah dijawab. Terlihatlah alien sejenis Adu Du dengan muka yang agak tegas.

* * *

.

..

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

..

.

* * *

 **Maaf telat update.. Aduh.. Saya jadi makin malas buat update cerita! Maaf! Ampun! Gomen! Mianhae! Sorry! Asif!**

 **Dan juga, chapter ini saya edit tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi.. yah.. Maklum, saya orangnya malas luar biasa :v**

 **Oke, moga jumpa di chap depan ya~**


End file.
